Funami FM
Funami FM is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto 2. It is hosted by Teriyaki-chan (voiced by Seiko Yoshida) and plays experimental drum and bass and acid techno. Description Funami can only be heard in the Downtown District of Anywhere City, which is also the location of their main headquarters. The station plays drum and bass/breaks often featuring the , known for its acid sound. As such, this genre can be called acid drum and bass. Some tracks however are slower in tempo, lack breakbeats and are more techno-oriented. Funami's DJ, Teriyaki-chan, is voiced by Japanese voice actress Seiko Yoshida, who was just 13 years old at the time of the game's release. Teriyaki-chan talks screaming histerically and in (with a few phrases in ), with her voice often being sped up and slowed down. The imaging voice of the station is a man who speaks English with a Japanese accent. Funami is the favourite station of the Yakuza gang. Playlist :The year of release for these songs is that of GTA 2: 1999. :Authors of the songs, at the side, in superscript. *Toys Are Real - "Flymutha" (P. Scargill) *Future Loop - "Garage Acid" (P. Scargill) *4 How Much 4 - "O2N" (C. Conner) *Ido - "Ball Blaster" (S. Ross) Translation of Japanese dialogue (At the start of Toys are Real's "Flymutha") "This is me from Funami FM, somehow I'm here, Teriyaki-chan! Oh, it makes me feel sick, it's irritating, isn't it? This bad weather, bad traffic and bad crime! Stop fooling around, who do you think we are?! And you can't never tell if a Yakuza is friend or foe, really... Astonishing?! Johnny Zoo and Danny Zoo have both become car-criminals, this computer game is starting to become shitty... Is this really fun at all?!" (Towards the end of Toys are Real's "Flymutha") "So, I will play a new record now! It's such a pleasant day, really... it is quite hot though, now! Pull up the song next!" (Just before Future Loop's "Garage Acid") "Stop fooling around, who do you think we are?! Who knows whether a Yakuza gangster is a friend or a foe?! Good song next one!" (At the start of Ido's "Ball Blaster") "Ain't this really shitty?! Is it really any fun at all?! Yes!﻿" Gallery Imanuf.png|Funami - logo Videos Tracklist File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Funami FM Toys Are Real - "Flymutha" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Funami FM Future Loop - "Garage Acid" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Funami FM 4 How Much 4 - "O2N" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Funami FM Ido - "Ballbuster" Full radio File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Funami FM Full radio Trivia * The radio of GTA Advance include an instrumental version of Toys Are Real's "Flymutha". See Also *The Fix FM - a house radio in GTA 1. *Brooklyn Underground FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 1. *Rise FM - a house radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *MSX FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *SF-UR - a house radio in GTA San Andreas. *Vladivostok FM - a radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that in the latter plays house. *Electro-Choc - a house radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Deadmau5 - a house instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *DFA - a dance instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop and dance radio in GTA V. *Soulwax FM - a house radio in GTA V. Navigation de:Funami FM es:Funami FM nl:Funami FM pl:Funami FM ro:Funami FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA 2 Category:Drum and Bass Stations